Boredom
by Assassin Of Diamonds
Summary: "I'm bored" After spending a day with Yusei, Judai finds himself bored, unhappy from the lack of attention, he forms a plan to get Yusei to acknowledge him, it has some surprising results. (Starshipping. Yaoi. BoyxBoy) Starshipping Oneshot 1 of 12


MPSY: I AM SO PUMPED RIGHT NOW

Yuuya: Guys prepare your dignity

Yuma: Why?

Yuugi: She's in the Lemon mood

Yuma: wha?

Judai: You don't wanna know...

MPSY: Can one of you just do the disclaimer

Yuuya: Yui doesn't any characters from the Yugioh franchise nor Yugioh GX or 5D's please enjoy!

MPSY: Thank you Yuuya-san!

Edit!- MPSY: I've edited all the spelling mistakes.

* * *

Boredom

StarShipping (JudaixYusei)

Rated M for Lemon!

'Yuuusei~' Hearing his name being called, Yusei Fudo looked up from his book to see his friend, Judai Yuki looking down at him from the other side of the couch, 'Hm? Judai what's wrong?' He asked earning a puffy-cheeked pout from Judai 'I'm bored...' Yusei rolled his eyes and brought his hand to his face in a facepalm 'When are you not bored Judai?' Judai hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Yusei 'Don't be like that Fudo-Kun' The brown haired teen said resting his head in Yusei's lap, the normally calm boy couldn't help but blush 'D-Don't call me _Fudo-Kun _Judai...' He mumbled, his eyes trailing back to the book he was reading.

An hour passed and Judai was getting restless...So he thought _'Hm...Yusei likes to protect his friends so...' _Judai smirked and stood 'Yusei, I'm going upstairs.' He states earning an unsatisfying nod from said boy. Grumbling from the lack of attention Judai dragged himself upstairs and into Yusei's bedroom, breathing in his scent as he jump-dived onto Yusei's bed and snuggled in to his sheets, before screaming 'YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSEI!' which was followed by Judai forcing up some tears as he heard Yusei rush upstairs and into his room 'Judai are you ok?!' Yusei yelled bursting in to a 'crying' Judai sitting on his bed Yusei walked up to the boy and cuddled him close to his chest stroking his two-toned hair. Judai whimpered and Yusei continued to comfort the boy, who eventually looked up and kissed Yusei, earning him a muffled gasp and the joy of seeing Yusei turn bright red. "J-J-Judai?!" he stammered, but was cut off as Judai pushed him to the wall and began to suck on his neck, gently at first "J-Judaaaah~" Yusei started as Judai became to suck with a little more force then before, Judai buried his face in Yusei's neck and the boy gripped his shirt tightly in his clenched fists, Judai pulled away and smirked, Yusei was already panting and that was nothing compared to what Judai had in store for poor unsuspecting Yusei..but let's just say by the end of the night Yusei would know of a persona nobody knew Judai possessed, not even himself.

Judai kissed Yusei, his hands finding their way into his vest and running over his chest towards his nipples, Yusei's face turned yet another shade of red as he moaned, feeling Judai's fingers pass over the small buds, he gripped the boy's shoulders, the sexual tension between the two was unrealistic, even Yuugi had said they should spend more time together and Yuya just suggested that Judai should make the first move, _I guess Yuuya and Yuugi were right..._Judai thought before shifting his attention to his lover, who was now sweating in perfect coordination to his pants. Judai licked his lips, it sent pleasurable shivers down Yusei's spine "Judaaaaaai~" Judai grinned hearing his name being spoken, he looked up at Yusei, the lust and need in his lover's eyes pleased him "You really want this don't you?" He mocked pinching one of Yusei's nipples and recieving a rapsy moan in return. "I'll take that as a yes, take off your vest" he demmanded, Yusei nods obidently and pulls his vest over head reaveling his toned abs glistening from the sweat that still rang down his skin, Judai licked up the boy's torso stopping just above his nipples, he panted and Yusei felt his hands tighten on Judai's shoulders as his hot breath tickled one of the buds. Judai began to roll his tongue around the buds, occasionally sucking on them too, after around two minutes of this Judai stopped an pulled away "Yusei, get on your bed" He said softly, the look on his face filled Yusei with newfound lust as he trailed over to his bed he watched as Judai pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Judai climbed ontop of Yusei, his brown eyes staring into deep blue ones. Judai smiled "Take control" He said, casuing Yusei to smile as he sat up and reached his hands towards the buckle of Judai's belt once he undone it he loosened Judai's pants and pulled down his boxers, to reveal his hard-on "I guess I want this just as much as you do" Judai commented with a wink, making Yusei grin "Good. Cause I don't intend to hold back" He replied "I didn't expect you to" Judai says, his words slurred as Yusei's hand ran gently over Judai's rod, he moaned and bucked his hips, thrusting into Yusei's hand as the other boy began to move his hand, "Yuuuuseeei~" Judai moaned a trickle of drool escaping the side of his mouth. Leaning up Yusei lifted Judai up and pulled off his boxers "Ride me Judai" Yusei says, his face calm but his eyes full of lust. Judai nods postioning himself over Yusei's ,now free from his pants and boxers, throbbing erection "I love you Yusei" Judai said through gritted teeth as he lowered himself onto Yusei, tears of pain gathered in the corners of his eyes, Yusei noticed this and and pulled Judai into a passionate hug "Judai if it hur-" "No! I'm fine Yusei, I swear..Keep going" Judai says pulling away and smiling "P-Please move" He asked, Yusei nods and held Judai's hips, he rose the boy up and began to move him up and down along his erection, Judai bit his lip "Yuusei~" He rested his arms on Yusei's chest looking down into his blue eyes, Yusei looked back up at his lover who looked like he was about to release "Yuuusei! I'm gonna! I'm Gonna~" "I know Judai, its ok, go ahead" And if those words triggered him, Judai arched his back releasing, his eyes rolling up to his head "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSEI!~"

Later...

Yusei smiled as as Judai curled up next to him, after an hour of lust, sweat and passion, Judai was finally out of energy and needed to rest, the brown-haired boy looked up at his black-haired lover, a tired smile playing his lips "You still bored Judai?" Yusei asked. Judai shook his head "Not anymore."...

End

MPSY: Ok, this is the first day of a twelve day challenge, I'll be posting two more Starshipping One shots before I move on to write three more YuuyaxYuma OneShots, then Puzzleshipping and for the big finale, KingCrabshipping. Just a heads up!

hope you enjoyed and if you have seen any mistakes in this or you just have an Idea don't hesitate to PM me. This is Yui Signing out!


End file.
